Kirby's Day Out
by Princesska28
Summary: My parody of Baby's Day Out featuring Kirby!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Photographing babynap

There was a little rich baby called Baby Kirby. His favorite book was " Baby's day out ". Day after day, his nanny Flora would always read it to him. The book was simple, but quite a treasure to him. One day his parents, Tammy and Prince Fluff, talked of what to do when the photographers come and take a picture of him to use for magazines and newspapers.

" What if Kirby get's in danger? " Tammy worriedly told Fluff

" My dear wife, even Kirby is a 1 year old, he is always safe " Fluff just calmly replied.

But Tammy was always worried. What if Kirby was kidnapped? What if Kirby was bought to their hideout? Will she find Kirby? Tammy would just rather think about it. Her child is still too young! What if bad things happen to him?

" Honey, just as I merely said. Always be calm. Don't fear if Kirby would be on danger " She would always hear it from Fluff or/and Flora whenever she worries.

After that, Fluff went to work. He went to say goodbye to Kirby.

" Hold on! Put your hands right up there! " A group of criminals, led by King Dedede are attacking a group of photographers of babies. The criminals were Wilfire, Fawful, and Dedede himself. After tying them in the truck, they wore their makeup, and used the photographer's clothes to impose as themselves. Then Dedede read the checklist. He looked on the column that says " September 4 ". He then drove the car. And went to Kirby's home.

" So you think this is gonna work? " Wilfire randomly said.

" If course it is supposed to work! If you don't mind " Fawful replied, full of excite.

Finally, they went to Kirby's house. They set everything they need for their " prank for a crime " the cameras, the lights everything. Alas Kirby was now dressed up and clean. He sat on the sofa and waited. He listened to Dedede and Tammy's chittering. He was slightened bored for a while and, played with his fingers, the pillow, and he did the same thing as first but he is rather upside down. He was thinking it would be to " sick " if he would not be taken to long a picture and it is all sorta one " trick ". Of course you don't know Kirby is too smart.

" Oh no, did you say the baby should be with his mother? " Tammy said, shocked enough to scream and run. " I have to go upstairs, quickly! " She ran upstairs. Flora went too.

" Madam, did you just say you forgot to wear the right outfit? " Flora said. Rushing too.

" Yes! Do you remember that black dress with a pink fur coat? I also need those ruby velvet shoes to do it! " Tammy continued to run.

" Yes Madam, as quickly as I can! " Flora ran more quickly.

Tammy and Flora looked for Tammy's outfit they were quick. But not too quick. They forgot that the shoes were one of the most treasured ones and were hidden in an old chest. Flora opened the chest and found it. And Tammy was having a hard time fixing her coat. So Flora helped her. They finally went down. But they did not see Dedede, Fawful, Wilfire, and neither Kirby. Tammy wanted to say " Whooo. That was close merely. It was sort of half an hour. " but it was then changed to " Where is Baby Kirby? "

The Wise old Crab ( The person from Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island ) then said " I am terribly sorry, for it is not me. The three might had bought Kirby. ".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Capturescape

Just then, a Raposa Pikmin came by the door. It was a mailman. The it said " The Mails here! " Flora ran to the door. She was quite curious.

When she saw it was for Tammy she said " Ma'm, you have mail. I am too shy to open it with out you. "

But Tammy pretended to be not sad so she said " Go ahead, open it. I don't care of what you do."

So Flora did as said. She opened the mail and read:

" We've caught your baby

Don't call the police. "

Flora was indeed shocked. She gave the letter to Tammy, and then she called some wise men.

Meanwhile, Kirby was in captive of Dedede, Wilfire and Fawful. They wanted Fluff to put some money in the trashcan outside their building.

" Fawful, dress Kirby up as he was a regular baby " Dedede said.

Fawful quickly dressed up Kirby. But too far Kirby was preventing Fawful from letting himself wear it. After that, Wilfire and Fawful had a " brawl ". Whenever someone gets hurt, Kirby would just laugh.

" Bring him to bed and let him take a nap " Dedede bitterly said.

" Ok, " Fawful nervously replied.

Fawful picked Kirby from the table, bought him to their bed, and sang " Merry had a Little Lamb " in not a smart way. Even reading " Baby's Day Out " was like he never studied in his entire life!

A few minutes later, Fawful became asleep, hugging the teddy bear. Kirby then tapped his head to find out if he is truly asleep. He was reading the book. When he saw the bird in the book is similar to Tokori, he saw Tokori outside the window. So he went outside the window of the bedroom. He went going on and on until he had a drop of his saliva on Dedede's head.

" Hey! You spat my head " Dedede told Wilfire, about to hammer him.

" I did not do anything " Wilfire said.

" Then who spat me? " Dedede shouted, as if he was on a rage or something.

Then the two looked on the windows on the top, Kirby was on the open window, giggling. When the two knew it was Kirby, they ran upstairs, alerted Fawful, and chased Kirby.

Then Kirby kept following Tokori. And somewhat ended up in a plank. He used the plank as a road. But when the three were on the top of the building, Wilfire knocked it over so Fawful would not be afraid of it.

Then, they tried to jump down the building of the apartment. Dedede was the first, but when he is falling down, it was somewhat disastrous! He went to hit flowers, laundry, and even a bird's feed through!

" Are you ok? " Wilfire said, picking Dedede's arm up.

" I'm ok " said Dedede, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Department Store Run!

They did not notice Kirby, who is riding his dear Warpstar on the way. He then walked and walked, until he went to this very, very, big mall called " Kirby R Us ".

" I must be popular " Kirby thought to himself.

He rode on his Warpstar, opened a fancy door, and got in the mall. He rode and rode until a woman dress in a pink colored, white striped dress and an apron. She was Tiff, a woman working in Mother Goose's Corner (And yes I put the original in the story)

" How did you ( pauses ) get out of Mother Goose's Corner? " Tiff said, sarcastically.

Kirby replied in his mind " What? " being confused.

Later in Mother Goose's Corner, Kirby was in a hole plateau of other babies, like Baby Poof, Cinnamon, Apple Dumplin', Pichu, Igglybuff, Piff, and Togepi. Later Poof was now going home.

" Let's go home Poof. " Wanda told Poof.

" Poof! Poof? " Poof said. As he liked to go back home but with Cinnamon, Apple Dumplin', Pichu, Igglybuff, Piff, and Togepi.

Little as Wanda knew Kirby was under Poof's stroller, drinking milk from Poof's bottle. Poof hid that fact and did not cry for it might be a result Kirby being poofed away by Wanda, for he would like to help Kirby.


End file.
